A veces es mejor no recordar
by Mai-Nya
Summary: E pensado varias veces lo que hubiera pasado si mi memoria nunca hubiera regresado, si las cosas que me pasaron le hubieran pasado a otra persona, que me hubiera ocurrido?. esas son las cosas que mas me gustaría saber en estos momentos, pero la respuesta no simplemente viene y no se donde buscarlas.
1. La chica

_**Aveces es Mejor no Recordar**_

_**Capitulo 1: La Chica**_

_**E pensado varias veces lo que hubiera pasado si mi memoria nunca hubiera regresado, si las cosas que me pasaron le hubieran pasado a otra persona, que me hubiera ocurrido?. esas son las cosas que mas me gustaría saber en estos momentos, pero la respuesta no simplemente viene y no se donde buscarlas.**_

_**Pov Hinata**_

Me encontraba recostada en un futon viejo mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en una habitación grande pero vacía solo contaba con el futon y mi presencia, me levante y Salí al pasillo a investigar el lugar, al parecer me encontraba en una desolada mansión. Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos vi la puerta de una de las habitaciones estaba abierta, me asome cautelosa esperando encontrar algo que me ubicara en ese momento, porque la verdad es que no me acordaba de nada y me aterraba la idea de que me hubieran secuestrado, al entrar vi junto a la ventana a un chico, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia pues parecía pensar en algo muy profundamente mientras miraba por la ventana, depende el miedo me invadió de nuevo y si él era el que me había secuestrado y si me quería hacer daño, no sabía absolutamente nada de él y aparte tampoco recordaba nada anterior antes de despertar aquí , así que antes de que me notara intente regresar en mis pasos para salir de la habitación pero tropecé con una caja que estaba junto a la puerta caí de espaldas y a mis pies una fotografías se habían esparcido por el suelo, el chico volteo de sopetón y me clavo la mirada negra con el rostro inexpresivo, yo no pude más que ruborizarme y bajar la mirada al suelo en donde estaban las fotos.

_**Pov Sasuke**_

Me encontraba mirando el panorama tratando de encontrar una solución a la falta de recuerdos de la chica, pero no se me ocurría nada que fuera de utilidad.

**_Flash back_**

Salí a cazar para que Karin cocinara y me dejara tranquilo de una buena ves estaba arto de que me fastidiara con eso de que necesitaba a una mujer que cuidara de mi ya que era un total fracaso en la cocina, que algún día iba a morir envenenado por uno de mis estofados de sapo. Un derrumbé en uno de los acantilado de la zona me distrajeron de mis quejas me acerque para revisar la zona no podía darme el lujo de tener a ninjas de konoha cerca, si me vieran tendría que luchar y buscar otro lugar para vivir, cuando el humo se disperso pude ver a una muchacha tumbada al pie del acantilado con rocas encima de ella, se la quite y la cargue el rostro lo tenía lleno de sangre puesto que una roca la había golpeado al caer, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y un sinfín de moretones le recorría el cuerpo. Sin esperar más me dirigí a la mansión.

Al llegar la recosté en el sillón largo que estaba en la sala de estar y me volví a la cocina en busca de Karin.

-Sasuke kun ya volviste eso fue rápido, dime que conse..-pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por mí, no había tiempo que perder.

-deja de parlotear y sígueme- al estar en la sala de estar Karin dejo escapar un chillido de sorpresa.

-Sasuke kun te dije que necesitabas a una mujer que cuidara de ti pero no pensé que me tomarías en cuenta-le dedique una mirada llena de veneno para que se callara de una buena ves y empezara a curar a la chica.

Deje que ella hiciera su trabajo mientras yo buscaba algo comestible en la cocina. al rato Karin entro a esta.

-y bien no me piensas decir porque esta una chica aquí y porque la trajiste en esas condiciones?

-por lo visto se cayó por un barranco, pero lo más probable es que la hayan atacado puesto que está muy lastimada. Contenta?-no sé ni porque me molesto en contestarle. Ella se cree con el poder de mandar sobre mi y eso es algo que me irrita como un demonio.

-pues cuando la revise me di cuenta de que no tiene placa, se le debe de haber caído por la agitación. Nee Sasuke kun crees que sea una kunoichi de konoha?-no recordaba haber la visto antes así que no estaba seguro.

-hmp.

-haa nunca cambias. Me voy creo que no puedo hacer nada mas por ti hoy, te deje las indicaciones anotadas en la mesa al frente del sillón espero que la cuides como se debe y no te pongas como el pervertido de suigetsu.

-olvidas quién soy?-como tenía el descaro de compararme con ese dobe?.

La vi marchar a la salida de la mansión, me volví a mirar a la chica y vi la nota en la mesa ajunto, la tome y la leí:

*sasu kun debes abrigarla con cuidado de no lastimarla, cada 3 horas poner un pañito con agua fría en la frente ya que tiene fiebre, a las 24 horas limpiar las heridas con algodón y pomadas que están en el botiquín del baño con DELICADESA, solo puede tomar sopas y comestibles suaves y has que tome mucha agua pues parece deshidratada, cuando veas que se le baja la fiebre llena la tina con agua tibia y báñala si no ha despertado pero aunque despierte no va a poder hacer nada sola! Bueno te deseo suerte bye!*

Sentía que iba a estallar de la rabia, porque tuve que ser yo el que la encontrara. Maldita sea, yo no estoy de niñero de nadie, Karin tuvo que quedarse a cuidar de ella! Pero ya se me escapo hoy. Tendré que hacerlo, pero solo será por hoy mañana cuando venga a cocinar la confrontare.

La cargue y la lleve a la habitación ajunto a la mía eran las únicas que estaban habitables. La recosté en un futon, la arrope con una de las mantas y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de agua, regrese con una ponchera con agua fría y un pañito lo humedecí y lo puse en su frente, luego me fui a mi habitación necesitaba pensar que era lo que iba hacer con ella.

Vi la hora en el reloj de pared de mi habitación, faltaban 10 minutos para que las 3 horas indicadas por Karin se cumplieran, me dirigí a la habitación de la chica, seguía inconsciente me ubique a su lado, Karin la había limpiado así que lo único que no cuadraba eran sus ropas ya que la piel de la chica se veía tan blanca como la suya, por mi cabeza paso un pensamiento algo extraño a mi criterio, pero quería saber si su piel era tan suave como se veía en realidad, así que acerque mi mano hasta posarla en su mejilla.

-valla así que si es así de suave.

Sentía que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y me gritaría por estarla tocando, pero la verdad no me importa si eso ocurre, simplemente me dieron ganas no le debo explicaciones a nadie y si se pone idiota simplemente la hecho. Con ese pensamiento agarré el pañito que reposaba en su frente y lo humedecí luego lo coloque en su sitio nuevamente, me levante y me dirigí a la sala leería un rato los pergaminos que Jugo mando de la investigación de la maldición que le puso Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Me desperté por un molestoso ruido en la cocina, no podría ser más que suigetsu, a donde fuera que el anduviera un escándalo se formaba y la mayoría de esos escándalos se formaban en mi casa ya que no hacían más que ladillarme la paciencia, con un gruñido me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño.

Al terminar de asearme me vestí y baje a la cocina, allí se encontraban Karin y suigetsu preparando el desayuno

-alguna vez me dejaran dormir como se debe?- le pregunte con tono se sarcasmo, ellos se voltearon a verme.

-Sasuke me contaron que tienes a una bella durmiente cautiva- ignorando completamente el comentario del peli plata me dirigí a Karin.

-hazte cargo de la chica- le ordene desdeñosamente, si ella pensaba que yo iba a hacer todo lo que decía la estúpida nota estaba equivocada de persona.

-y porque tendría que hacerme cargo de ella sasu kun, si tú fuiste el que la trajo, yo solo cumplí con curarla, ahora te toca cuidar a ti de ella- pero como se atrevía a desobedecerme acaso pensaba que yo era niñera o qué?.

-yo no soy niñera de nadie que te quede claro- la vi hacer una mueca de indignación dirigida a mí.

-yo mucho menos Sasuke kun, tú la trajiste tu la cuidas, no me eches el muerto encima porque la responsabilidad de esa chica es tuya no mía. Además yo también tengo cosas que hacer y aun así vengo a preparar la comida porque sé que eres pésimo en la cocina y la verdad no me gustaría llegar un día y encontrarte tirado en el suelo por envenenamiento-la risa estruendosa de él peli plata resonaron por el lugar haciendo que mi ira e indignación aumentaran.

-hmp, mi comida no es tan mala-respondí y con toda la humillación que sentía me dirigí a la habitación de la chica.

.

.

.

Pasaron 2 días desde la discusión que tuve con Karin, 2 días en que tuve que cuidar de la estúpida chica que no daba señales de vida. Tuve que hacer todo lo que decía en la maldita hoja, deje de ponerle en pañito húmedo en la frente ya que la fiebre se había ido, Karin dejaba hecha mi comida y aparte hacia sopa y jugos para la chica, como seguía sin despertar la senté para que no se ahogara mientras la alimentaba, le cure las heridas con la pomadas pero no la bañe ya que era mucho trabajo, además no olía mal, pero sabía que tarde o temprano la tenía que bañar.

**_Fin de flash back_**

Escuche un golpe detrás de mí, voltee a ver qué pasaba y vi a la chica tirada en el piso y la caja de las fotografías de mi familia esparcidas a su alrededor, mis ojos se encontraron con los blancos ojos de ella, me di cuenta que si era de konoha y me maldije por ser tan descuidado solo esperaba que no me reconociera, la vi bajar la mirada ruborizada.

No le tome importancia a ese gesto, ahora lo importante era saber si lo había reconocido o no.

-tenemos que hablar-la vi respingar en su lugar, parcia asustada, pero no levanto la mirada.

que les pareció?.

si hay información mal puesta es que no se manejar mucho las cosas de la pag ... no le meto al ingles jejeje

el próximo capitulo ya esta hecho pero mi querida prima lo esta revisando. ella siempre quiso hacer el control de calidad babay!


	2. Asanebou

**capitulo:2**

_**La Asanebou**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Hinata**

_``Tenemos que hablar´´_ fue lo que me dijo el chico antes de hacercarse a mi y jalarme del brazo para levantarme, cuando estuve en pie me solto brusco y salio al pasillo, lo segui unos cuantos pasos mas a tras no estaba segura de querer hablar con el, estaba segura de que si abria la boca me golpearia. Llegamos a una sala de estar, ¿Cuantas habitaciones tenia este lugar? ojala y no me pierda. El chico tomo asiento en unos de los muebles y con un gesto de cabeza me mostro el otro asiento al frente de el para que me sentara.

-Muy bien asanebou, es hora de que me digas quien eres y porque estabas en esas condiciones cuando te encontre. - ¿como que dormilona acaso habia estado dormida mucho tiempo?, ¿como quiere que le conteste si no se ni de que habla?.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas- me advirtio en un susurro.

-Yo etto, no recuerdo na-nada gomenasai.- esperaba que mi disculpa sirviera pues en verdad no tenia la menor intencion de morir. Lo vi fruncir el ceño y mirarme intensamente con esa mirada negra que me dan escalofrios a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

-Asanebou. te dire algo solo para que sepas, las mentiras no van conmigo, sino me dices la verdad te matare-¿pe-pero que le pasa a este sujeto esta lo-loco o que?, calma chica, calma seguro esta jugando.

Lo mire para tratar de encontrar la broma en su rostro pero todo lo que vi fue rojo, sus ojos estaban tan rojos como la sangre con unas aspas al rededor. Baje la mirada y aprete mis manos en el pedaso de tela que tenia como pantalón, ¿como habia llegado a esa situacion?, trataba de recordar pero mientras más intentaba los dolores de cabeza aparecian intensamente. Sin poder evitarlo lágrimas de impotencia recorrian mis mejillas hasta perderse en mi cuello.

**Pov Sasuke**

La estúpida me estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, lo único que hacia era llorar y llorar sin decirme nada, ademas tampoco es que me gustara verla llorar era como ver el recuerdo de mi madre llorando.

- ¡Ya basta! Con llorar no resolveras nada- esperaba que con eso dejara de llorar, pero ignorando por completo mi comentario siguio llorando.

Ya harto me levante y me puse al frente de ella, la sujete de los hombros y la zarandee.

- ¡Dejeme! me lastima- me gritó todavia ahogada en llanto, la soltaria cuando dejara de ser estúpida, no habia hecho nada para que ella se comportara de esa manera, si estaba así por el comentario que hice pues que no me mienta y !ya! más fácil no podia ser.

- No te soltare hasta que me respondas... con la verdad- ella dejo de llorar para luego susurrar.

- Ya le dije, no me acuerdo de nada, tampoco se cual es mi nombre, ahora por favor suelteme- la solte pero me quede junto a ella, no parecia mentir.

- ¿En realidad no recuerdas nada?-le pregunte para ver si se retractaba esta vez.

-Nani mo- la chica estaba temblando y es que perder la memoria no debe ser nada agradable y menos estando con una persona como yo hmp, esto estaba empezando a cabrearme de verdad.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- bien si no recordaba nada no tenia de que preocuparme por el momento, así que necesitaba ganarme su confianza si queria sacarle provecho, pues la verdad es que no estaba para nada fea y como todo hombre tengo necesidades que sasiar, talves sea una buena cocinera y le tome la palabra a Karin.

- ¿Ah? yo. Pues s-si un poco- al pricipio se veia sorprendida por el cambio de humor, pero luego las espresiones de su rostro motraron verguenza, esta chica es rara.

**Pov Hinata**

¿A que iba ese cambio de humor? por un momento pense que me mataria por no recordar y ahora me sale con que quiere ser cortes, este chico es raro.

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastro uno de los pasillos para entrar en una habitación que al parecer es la cocina, me condujo hasta una mesa para 4 que estaba en el centro. Tome asiento y lo vi buscar unos dangos en el meson adjunto a la cocina, luego 2 platos en uno de los armarios de la pared, colocó 3 dangos en cada plato y sirvio 2 vasos de té de menta, los colocó en la mesa y se sentó.

- Por cierto, me llamo Sasuke- asi que ese es su nombre, por alguna razón me llama la atencion, pero no le di importancia.

-doozo- me ofreció.

-itadakimasu- le respondí agradecida.

.

.

.

Al terminar de comer Sasuke me mostró un troso de la casa, como el baño, su dormitorio o más bien nuestro dormitorio, pues desde ahora en adelante tengo que dormir con el, trate negarme hasta los pelos pero en cuando nombro, ratas, cucarachas, moo,entre otras cosas que se hayaban en las demas habitaciones decidi que era lo mejor. Luego de eso me dijo que dejaria el recorrido para otra ocacion pues tenia que hacer algo e iba a llegar tarde.

Al estar sola trate de inspeccionar yo sola el lugar, con la idea de que si me perdia la pasaria muy mal. Empece por la planta baja, al abrir la puerta de entrada se encontraba una pequeña salita de estar con 2 muebles individuales pegados a la pared al frente y una mesita con unos adornos al lado de los muebles pegado a la pared de la izquierda, las paredes de madera hacian que se viera un poco espelusnante, a la derecha se podia ver un pasillo que parecia interminable, del lado derecho del pasillo se extendian puras ventanas que daban una vista al jardin de la entrada, al lado izquierdo se veia una puerta enorme, la abrí y era una de las salas esta era más grande que la otra en donde habia estadon con Sasuke en la mañana, como no había luz no pude ver mucho, pero logre vislumbrar al fonde la habitación unas escaleras que empezaban de una de las esquinas del salón rodeando la paren y la otra esquina que le seguia hasta perderse en el techo, cerre la puerta tras de mi y mientras pasaba el salón vi que las otras puertas que le seguian a esa salón daban a la entrada de este mismo. Subí las escaleras y me encontre con otro pasillo, entre en la primera puerta que al parecer era una oficina pues tenia un escritorio al lado del ventanal que cubria toda la pared del final y cubriendo todas la paredes de la habitacion se escontraban puros estantes rellenados de libros y una lampara en el techo que iluminaba todo el lugar, era raro como en unos sitios si había luz y en otros no. Salí de la oficina pues no queria tener problemas con Sasuke por estar husmenado en lugar privado, abrí la puerta que seguia y estaba un baño para nada pequeño, no tan grande como el de la habitación de Sasuke pero si parecido, en la siguiente puerta me encontre con la cocina luego con unas escaleras en la esquina del frigorifico que fueron por las que subi con sasuke a los cuartos. Subí y vi el único pasillo donde sabía no me perderia pues no era tan largo como los demás, habían 7 habitaciones en total, en la izquierda la primera puerta era una habitación, la que le seguía un baño, y la otra, otro cuarto, lo mismo se repetia del lado derecho y la habitación de nosotros que era la principal con baño estaba al final del pasillo, entre pues sabia que no se acababa el recorrido aquí.

Ya en la habitación busque la puerta del baño y entre vi 2 puertas blancas una al lado de el lavamanos y la otra alejada de las otras cosas, la abrí y vi las escaleras que buscaba al subirlas. Vi la otra puerta de salida, trate de abrirla pero no puede estaba sellada, me daba curiosidad de saber que era lo que guardaba el ojinegro ahí arriba, no pudiendo hacer nada más, me devolví al cuarto a esperar a que llegara el ojinegro, no sabía porque pero tenia unas ansias de verlo, tal vez sea porque es la única persona que he visto desde que perdí la memoria. Con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.

.

.

.

**Pov Sasuke**

Después de dejar a la asanebou en casa, fuí al hospital donde trabaja Karin, ya que tenía unos encargos que hacerle y eso es algo que como mujer es la única de entre ellos que lo puede hacer.

Le pregunte a una de las enfermeras por ella y se fue a buscarla, al llegar junto a mi me preguntó:

- Y bien a que se debe tu visita Sasu Kun- me saque la cartera y le estendí unos billetes.

- Necesito que vallas y le compres a la asanebou ropa y todas las estupideses que las mujeres necesiten, se va a quedar por un largo tiempo- agarro el dinero y lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos.

- ¿Ya despertó?, ¿Qué te dijo?- sabía que esa pregunta no faltaria.

- Hmp, no recuerda nada, pero así es mejor, podre tener un poco de diversión, al menos hasta que recuerde- no pude evitar sonreir ladinamente, estaba ansioso algo que no era normal pero lo más seguro es que como no he tenido diversión durante un tiempo esto me pone así.

- ¿Nani? jajajaja- la actitud de Karin de verdad que me estaba hartando-. ¿:Sasu Kun de verdad te quedaras con ella?, valla tendre que explicarle unas cuantas cosas antes de que salga corriedo gritando: ``Tasukete el demonio uchiha me quiere matar´´ jajajajajaja- si no fuera porque de verdad Karin me era util ya hace mucho la hubiera estrangulado.

- Ahorrate los comentarios dobe- ella paro un momento de reir pero a los segundos reanudo las carcajadas.

- Gomen, gomen, Sasu Kun pero es que me das mucha risa, nunca pense que te vería en este plan de secuestra chicas; pervertido.

- Hmp. ¡Ya para! nos entan mirando Karin- cuando la peli roja se calmo le dije-. También compra la despensa eso de estar casando conejos no creo que sea buena idea, la deben de estar buscando, ademas, sabes que yo no puedo aparecer por el pueblo, este hospital es el único lugar donde puedo estar y eso porque es de tu propiedad.

- Hai, te lo llevare en la noche- y se volvio a atender a un paciente.

.

.

.

De camino a casa pense en los extraños ojos de luna de la asanebou y trate de recordar a alguien con esos ojos en Konoha, esos ojos se me hacian conocidos pero no podía recordar de donde ni de quien.

Al estar alejado del hospital, me adentre en el bosque en busca de el camino de la mansión, a lo lejos divisé el imponente porton que cubría por completo la casa, para los curiosos viajeros, para evitar la molestia de abrirlo salte por encima, y aterrise en el camino de piedras a los lados habían jardines con árboles de Sakura y flores exoticas azules, rojas, blancas, rosas, amarillas. Llegue a la entrada y me fije en las ventanas, no se veía ni una luz prendida, abri la puerta y la cerre tras de mi,revise la hora en el reloj de pared de la entrada y vi que eran las 6 y 23 pm. Hice mi recorrido a mi habitación esperando encontrar a la asanebou en el baño pero la vi dormir en la cama.

Se veia muy apetitosa pues la ropa desgarrada no la cubria mucho y estando boca arriba los pechos rezaltaban más su cara tan apacible le daba un aura de ternura que nunca pense volver a ver esta chica me recordaba mucho a mi madre y creo que esa es la razón por la que es soportable. No pude evitar ver sus labios rosados, me sentí tentado a besarlos y por qué no hacerlo despues de todo ella seguia aquí para divertirme.

Me fuí acercando a su rostro, acerqué mi nariz a su mejilla y la deslice hasta chocar con la de ella, rose sus labios con los mios y la bese. Sus labios son tan suaves y tibios que no puede evitar morderlos y lamerlos.

La sentí retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo y supe que estaba despertando pero no queria alejarme y si no quiero no quiero.

**Pov Hinata**

Sentia algo pesado y tibio que se posicionó encima de mi, pero todavía estaba media dormina así que no le preste atención. Algo frío me acariciaba la mejilla. "Se siente tan bien" pensé, sentia que una cosa más suave y tibia me rosó los labios, anele más contacto y mi petición se cumplió, pues esos ya descubiertos labios se unieron con los mios, me sentia feliz tan solo con ese toque pero queria más, senti que me mordieron el labio inferior y luego me los lamieron, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que esto no tenia nada de ser un sueño porque se sentia real, demaciado real. Trate de moverme pero el cuerpo que estaba encima de mi no se movia, abri los ojos y pude ver a Sasuke besandome, sentí una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra en la cintura. Subí mis manos hasta los hombros de el e intente apartarlo pero el beso seguia y las fuerzas se me iban, sentí mi piel erisarse por el contacto y caí en la cuenta de que no queria que terminara, asi que enrede mis brazos en su cuello y enterre mi manos en su cabellera azabache.

Empezaba a faltarme el aire cuando el separó nuestros labios. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que la pena y la verguenza llegaron a mi y me tape la cara con las manos aunque ya el pudo ver mi gran sonrojo. Escuche una gran carcajada y me destape la cara para ver como Sasuke enterraba su cara en mi cuello sin dejar de reir, su respiración me dió cosquillas así que empece a reirme también y de alguna forma se me antojo mágico ese momento, pues nunca pensé que el pudiera reir así y su risa me hacia sentir feliz. Sin darme cuenta me abraze a su torso y el dejó de reir.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado.

cuando escribí este capitulo no deje de reír!

espero sus comentarios... me encanta saber que es lo que piensan de mi historia y sus observaciones me ayudan a mejorar..

babay ^.^


End file.
